


Conversion

by 1545011



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cock Vore, Gay, Huge Dick, M/M, Masochism, Multi Cock, Oh My God, Penis Envy, Prey - Freeform, Sadism, Size Difference, Size theft, Small Penis, Vore, attribute theft, envy - Freeform, excessive cum, excessive penis, fatal - Freeform, he stole his dick yall, huge penis, hyper, hyper cock, predator - Freeform, size comparison, size envy, sph, trait theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 20:12:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1545011/pseuds/1545011
Summary: nothing out of the ordinaryedit - thank you so much for 1000+ reads! this is awesome! i do other works with these characters in the same vein, if you like this one and would like more i would suggest reading some of my other works ;D thanks guys!!





	Conversion

It couldn’t perhaps be that bad, though. Mikael wasn’t even upset, it did not seem so outlandish. Outwardly, there was no evidence of Larssen’s presence. His appearance was that of a single breakdown, there had been worse. Personally, Mikael had seen things along these lines from several other musicians he had worked with.  
‘I was overreacting. I must have been.’ He sighed to himself, dismissing the thought. Usually, he would find himself dwelling on it.  
Yes, there was no change.  
Just over an hour ago, Mikael had been woken up by his phone buzzing repeatedly. Jolting forward, he was instantly fatigued. Completely messy, body aching.  
After taking some time to recuperate, the man revisited the messages he had received.  
“We came by, and saw you out. Are you OK? It looked awful”  
“Whatever. Dont forget about practice later”  
From the guitarist he was currently working with.  
Largely, Mikael’s day was unaffected by this. Trying to avoid his thinking, he had continued with getting ready and left. Practice went alright, his transition back into his outward self was seamless just as it had been for the past decade.  
Yes, there was no change.  
On the way home, he studied his reflection in his phone screen. Despite it being late into the night, the train was full. Still, it is better than paying for parking to come home a little more convenient after rehearsal. It was not tiring per se, but it was more a subconscious cue perhaps that triggered the fatigue in Mikael and the other passengers as they shrunk in their train seats on the way towards home.  
In his phone, his face did not seem at all warped by the smudges from his hands. That is because before he had gotten a glimpse, the man wiped it preemptively with the elbow of his jacket.  
Mikael’s own appearance was often an afterthought to himself, he could be bothered to care or to analyze his style for only about half of the time before he becomes swept up in his music once more.  
The color of his skin was unreliable in the reflection of his phone, the shadows threatening to even obscure or exaggerate his features. But there was not much else to do on the train, and the idea of turning it on to see his face in good light opened up a path to silent ridicule from the other passengers.  
He wiped his face, it would have to do for now. There was still 30 or so minutes until the stop nearest his home where he could wash the oil from his face. Maybe, that was what was giving Mikael the impression of the weight of the day bearing down upon him despite it being completely typical.  
His eyes seemed kind in his reflection, in direct contrast of his heavy brows which dared meet slightly but visibly in the middle. Likewise, his moustache had grown long and obscured his upper lip. Seemingly, he needed a trim all over.  
His hair which began straight but had the slightest of curling waves past his ears, sat atop his shoulders messily. It was dirty and unkempt by only a few days. WIth a sigh, he looked up from his reflection, unbothered.  
Somehow, sitting and doing nothing made his ride home last for a seemingly shorter period of time than if he had turned on a song to listen to.  
As usual, he walked quickly home and prolonged settling into bed as he washed himself.  
‘While I’m here, I’ll go ahead…’ He would repeat at least five or six times to himself as he made way with his routine.  
Like clockwork, as his naked pink body slid under his thin sheets, Mikael began to play with himself.  
These were the same sheets Larssen had soiled, and despite them being washed several times over since their encounter the previous week they retained their musky stench.  
The man nuzzled them, breathing in the pungent aroma of his love’s seed. He couldn’t get enough, his chest expanding considerably in an effort to satiate his desire.  
He had to repeat the image to himself in his mind: Larssen’s twin cocks erecting beneath it and leaking profusely with arousal. They dared graze his ceiling as they bobbed and gently cast aside huge gobs of lubricant.  
Groaning, muttering to himself, fully turned on from his mental image, Mikael elicited his own penis to engorge. His own tent which poked from between his skinny thighs was nothing embarrassing, not at all half-bad. Mikael tilted his head to look at it, to pause and catch his breath from smothering the used sheet over himself.  
With only a transparent dot at the tip of his wholly average erection from his pre, the fact still remained that it was nothing compared to Larssen’s many. The most he had seen the man with was 11, all fully dwarfing Mikael’s own exponentially in dimension and performance.  
And yet, he only had one which he could indeed cover with both hands if desired.  
Perhaps it was irrational, but this comparison left Mikael feeling emasculated. He was in the same pose as Larssen had been and yet he was entirely inferior to his absurd, inhuman size. Likely it was the horny animal part of his brain which thought that this wasn’t fair; Because when Mikael thought about it normally as any one would, it was completely nonsensical. However, the illogical insecurity he faced still sent pangs of chagrin through him.  
The younger, shorter man wielding his infinitely larger cocks, the terrible contrast and the fact that maybe an outsider would see Mikael as definitely inferior because of his size, it shamefully excited Mikael.  
Exclaiming, clutching the wadded up sheet to his chest as he gasped and tossed his head around searching for something to make sense of as he dreamt of Larssen, Mikael continued to rub himself furiously.  
For just a few minutes he fed into that terrible insecurity.  
Detecting this, Larssen felt as if he should intervene. Forever called to Mikael by the lovely image he pasted into his mind, Larssen could not resist him.  
Remotely, he viewed him as he gasped and writhed like a naked worm to get himself off. He could hear the bitter thoughts he gave himself in some raw effort to feed his masochistic streak.  
“It’s not faiirr..” He sighed to himself, eyes shut so as to see better the thoughts he longed for and yet almost feared.  
Swimming through his mind was images of Larssen’s cocks at their most minute, still hulking and enormous compared to Mikael’s at his most engorged. He could slip his entirely within just Larssen’s foreskin, fucking it desperately as if it was more. What felt incredible to Mikael was nothing more than an itch to Larssen.  
They advanced, becoming larger and further erect. There was 9 of them, each poised and hungry as they extended from what Mikael thought initially was just a dream.  
He shuddered, he felt terrible and emasculated by his own thoughts as he fed into this primal fantasy. Pathetic was the impression of him, both in reality and his thoughts. He repeated the image to himself, measuring his own member against just one of Larssen’s to find that it was not even a third as wide and below a quarter of it’s length.  
Mikael stroked his cock fervently as it grew slick with pre, all to this image.  
In the heat of the moment, he felt as if his gasps and groans of surmounting pleasure grew horse with strain as he continued on. His cock was hard as could be, the tip a deep red and shining with it’s copious lubrication. It grew hypersensitive, and Mikael was forced to retire his hand for a few moments. 

With a heaving chest and bright red, sweating face, he ran his fingers through his carmel hair as it settled wildly around his shoulders.  
His own member throbbed desperately as Mikael regained his breath for just a moment. He squeezed his thighs together and hummed to himself, feeling the delightful pleasure on his sack as he did so. He shifted his hips and looked down at himself, his arms gathering the sheet Larssen had used in order to return it to his face.  
“Do you enjoy thinking like this, Mikael?” Larssen had appeared once more, certain strands of blackish hair obscuring parts of his face as they hung over him and his stooping posture.  
Everything he had wanted, here now. Moaning with delight, the human male’s eyes snapped open to face god.  
He skirted around to get to Mikael’s other end. In his stride, Mikael looked lovingly to him and found that the cocks he had been imagining, Larssen had ported to himself thoughtfully.  
The question, however, that he had posed stirred up that feverish embarrassment in the older-looking man. It didn’t matter anyway, Larssen likely knew the extent and the exact variety of his taste for it.  
“I loovee you..” He whimpered, pulling the sheet closer to his face.  
His eyes darted between god’s and then back to his many swaying cocks as they pulsed to life before him.  
Each was thick like his thigh, and far longer than his arm. Nine of them, all for him. Their heat, their scent, it felt like it was enough to get drunk off of.  
The man’s own cock throbbed hungrily.  
“So, you enjoy knowing that your pathetic dick is hopelessly small in comparison to mine?” He tilted his head cutely as he spoke, his thick lips curling into a sweet smile. He swayed as he stood which teasingly sent the eternal drops of precum flying.  
Mikael let out a pitiful moan at this, nodding and writhing as if he was bound.  
“Then, how would you like it if you could surrender to me?” His eyes peered to Mikael’s for a moment, they were dark and hungry. A terrible lustful idol stood in front of him.  
He paused, knowing he must answer. Nervousness gripped him and his throat forcefully swallowed before resuming after what seemed like forever.  
“Like..?” Obviously, he could not comprehend these implications.  
“You don’t need to use any of your penis anyway.” Larssen clasped his hands together matter-of-factly. “You won’t ever BE with anyone except for me, I don’t think. So, why keep it all to yourself? Mikael, I know you, and besides…” Too quickly, Larssen found his words to be sadistic and malicious.  
But, that was the way to get to him; If he spoke as if this impending transfer was absolute and forever it would surely be all the more exciting.  
Often, Mikael misunderstood or mistook clear evidence of Larssen’s omnipotence anyway and could not understand that he often had reversed or manipulated the universe all for the benefit of Mikael. The sentiment was evident to him, but he would have had to give it some serious thought to really see that it was Larssen pulling the strings, and thus was the reason he felt the agape love from him.  
Larssen knew that Mikael has had girlfriends and other relationships before, but the picture he was beginning to paint for him was all too delicious anyways.  
“When I take everything from you,” He grasped the miniscule head of Mikael’s average human cock. “It would not matter. Your flesh and matter would be put to better use elsewhere.” He giggled.  
His desired effect was instilling in Mikael. He felt excited, but it was in addition to panic.  
If he was to hook up with a girlfriend once more, how would she even react? His dick completely diminished and useless. Nothing capable of penetration, only a burden of a man.  
His masochistic imagination ran wild with creating something along that line. It exaggerated her disgust, her laugh and disregard of his worth.  
Larssen drew more from this.  
“You think of these girls, but why when you obviously enjoy being a man’s toy far more? You are just my cockservant, you know.” His deep and masculine voice drove the dialogue harder into Mikael.  
These words sent him ablaze, he gasped and bucked his hips to the thought of him. It was clear Larssen had hooked him again, he could almost hear the begging straight from his mouth.  
Larssen’s nine bulging penises were quickly thrust and laid out on top of him as he leaned over to get a better vantage for Mikael.  
The long strands of hair trailed from him, as if he were casting an incredible shadow.  
“I will take now what has always belonged to me.” The god purred, twisting his soft hand around Mikael’s penis.  
This was the first time he had used magic like this on Mikael. He laid stupefied and with all sorts of soft, pleasurable sensations shooting through him. He groaned, biting the sheet he held while he felt his penis shrink.  
It was all he had, but it was like he had nothing to start with if you had looked to Larssen for reference. Made in his own image, whatever. This shorter, darker man had surely been many times the man Mikael had ever been.  
These sadistic lines of reasoning, Larssen had forcefully placed into Mikael. It benefited them both equally. How funny; but atleast they were both intelligent to know when to stop placing worth on these measures outside of these encounters.  
He felt like his cock was becoming harder, but it struggled more and more to remain as hard. It didn’t feel right. Before him, Mikael saw his manhood dwindle away helplessly. It leaked pre in smaller and smaller volumes until a drop felt like an enormously deep pool to him. His nuts and their sperm likewise were depleted, until he could conceal his entire package with just the tip of his thumb. And yet, he had remained erect; It waited patiently to release what was left of his decimated sperm.  
The soft white hands of Larssen wrung his cock away, as it was added to his own. However, the mass of it was so small it had hardly made a difference. If anything, the only think Mikael could detect was the horrible reeking stench of it becoming further pungent. That detail seemed paradoxical, though, as Mikael’s had hardly smelled in contrast to the pungent man odor from his lord.  
“Useless to begin with, you.” He tilted his head to peek out from behind his trailing blackish hair. Larssen, grinning, no light in his eyes as he glared at Mikael.  
He then, shuddered in his place. It was gone, almost. In theory it was there but in practice, nobody would ever bother let alone willingly love it after this. A simple mind, Mikael believed in this moment that he would have to live out the rest of his life in this state.  
His thick brows were up in shock, his mouth an oblong ‘O’ as he remained paralyzed. Likewise, it looked like there was hardly a light which remained in his gaze.  
The tent he had started with was replaced with only smooth fabric between Mikael’s hairy thighs.  
Eventually, both decided without a hitch that the human should continue despite his debatable handicap as Larssen’s resident cockservant.  
The sheet was tossed aside, and Mikael’s emasculated body easily succumbed once more to the fattening cock which desired him.  
Audibly, each of them expanded as they pulsed and engorged with blood greedily. They drooled profusely, spattering on the pinkish Mikael’s body as he struggled to right himself in the flash of movement.  
Larssen’s sack behind him swelled with a horrifying sloshing commotion as his seed churned inside of his fleshy orbs. Their growth was proportional.  
Mikael, by the time he was being swallowed by one of his nine erections, could fit snugly in his urethral opening. It never ceased to be an experience the man had loved and fantasized on deviously in his most heated moments.  
It compressed him, it was slick with both precum and residual sperm. On all sides, he was surrounded by his masculine flesh as it twitched and throbbed like a hungry beast.  
Unbearably warm, and any gulps of air the human managed to find were laden with the pungent semen smell. His own penis could no longer hold back as he grinded his useless hips against the inside of Larssen’s urethra.  
He shouted, writhed in torturous pleasure. From the outside, all that appeared was a slight bulge from underneath his many cocks as they each grew individually more massive. It was however apparent that it was moving, the slight additional bounce as Larssen’s huge growing cock bobbed and teetered in it’s continual growth was the only fruit of his service to the observers.  
Mikael’s tiny dick finally released his store of sperm, which amounted to about that of an eyedrop. It felt as if his orgasm had wracked his whole body, though. He lay panting inside of Larssen’s shaft.  
Although he could not reach or reasonable discerne in which penis Mikael’s location lied, the lord made an effort to tap him rewardingly as he slipped his hands through his shafts.  
It was easy now, practically he could have tilted his cock upwards and there would be no resistance as the man slid into his churning balls as they awaited their meal. But, it was more logical for Larssen to let his now 30 foot long cock to swallow Mikael down manually.  
Restless, he shivered and rubbed his shoulders, shut his eyes inside of Larssen. The powerful muscles of his urethra massaged him, smacking against him wetly and sticky. If he could, he would have cum again. To the man this was literally heaven, there was nowhere else he would rather be.  
If he had given it some time to meditate on why his reaction was perhaps in this vein so to say, it could be a possibility that Mikael drew the source of his feelings back to how his humanity belonged to Larssen; And because his lord Larssen had loved Mikael in this way, to be a meal for Larssen’s hungry sperm-filled testes was a psychic food chain designed for Mikael as an individual.  
He as well had derived much pleasure from this. His team of nine cocks squirted their precum with the slightest of force from Larssen, and they frotted and throbbed aggressively with each other.  
And to Mikael, he could feel the flesh of Larssen’s enormous urethra pulling him down into his loins. It felt incredible, to slowly slide down the slick tunnel of this beast. Even if he could have wanted to escape his fate as fuel for Larssen’s next load of cum, he could not.  
Initially, his destiny for their encounters scared him. He would have liked to think of other things, more normal things, but it did not satiate him like Larssen. As much as he was afraid at first, there was a festering love beneath. Unsoiled, they had done this perhaps at least once or twice a week for the past decade; a supreme testament to their relationship.  
And he Larssen had grasped desperately and moaned at the sensation.  
Their setting had in turned excited him. Just to think, that his very penis had swallowed and devoured a man much taller than him, sentencing him to be destroyed in his disgusting testicles.  
It practically sent hearts floating above the dark haired man’s head.  
He hummed and moaned, sliding his shaking fingers over the surface of his titanic dick. He shifted his weight, and after some time the consequence of energy had finally made affect in his branching loins.  
His boy filled dick shaft swayed playfully, aiding Mikael’s descent to the man’s hungry balls which now churned more than two tons of sperm in each orb behind him. Upon approaching, he could hear the grotesque sloshing of the thick fluid, elicited Mikael to drool for Larssen’s masculine flavor.  
He slid and squeezed through the tight muscles and openings of his inner workings. It felt like he twisted and turned, before reaching his destination.  
Unidentifiable in the literal depths of Larssen’s gigantic loins, he had no choice but to die there inside of the other man’s balls. And to think, mere hours before Mikael was the one who had the more intimidating frame as he towered above the chubby dark haired male.  
The man’s mind grew black, and it had been reset so lovingly the next morning. Artifacts of his pleasure remained in his memory, each detail preserved as per usual.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback appreciated  
> please let me know what you would like to see next


End file.
